With development of cloud computing technologies, a cloud computing platform (also referred to as a cloud platform) emerges. The cloud platform features high concurrency, a large quantity of users, and the like. A user may deploy an application on the cloud platform according to the user's requirement. Generally, an application includes multiple application components. Each application component is used to implement some functions of the application. Specifically, the user may respectively deploy the multiple application components of the application on multiple deployment nodes of the cloud platform. The deployment nodes may be virtual machines or containers. There is a parent-child relationship between deployment nodes. When deploying an application component, a deployment node takes this relationship into consideration. This is specifically embodied in that an application component needs to meet a specific installation sequence during deployment. For example, if a deployment node A is a child node of a deployment node B, an application component A on the deployment node A can be installed only after an application component B on the deployment node B is installed.
Currently, a cloud platform application deployment server centrally controls an entire application deployment process by using a configuration management (CM) tool. In this manner, the deployment nodes relatively heavily depend on the cloud platform application deployment server. For example, if a cloud platform application deployment system becomes faulty in the entire application deployment process, some application components cannot be installed, and consequently an entire application cannot be deployed.